In one aspect, this invention relates to catalytic hydrotreating of liquid hydrocarbon-containing feed stream, in particular heavy petroleum fractions. In a further aspect, this invention relates to new compositions of matter, suitable as catalysts for hydrotreating processes.
The use of alumina, either unpromoted or promoted with transition metal compounds, for hydrotreating (e.g., demetallizing, desulfurizing, denitrogenating, hydrocracking) liquid hydrocarbon feed streams, which contain metal, sulfur and nitrogen impurities, is well known. The removal of these impurities is desirable because they can poison catalysts in downstream operations such as catalytic cracking, and can cause pollution problems when hydrocarbon products from these feed streams are used as fuels in combustion processes. However, there is an ever present need to develop new alumina-containing materials having improved hydrotreating activity and/or having other improved properties, such as higher crush strength.